Like Father, Like Daughter
by Linkmaste
Summary: Eight year old Isabella Robinson takes the time machine! What happens? For Doodlegirll's contest. THANK YOU ValorOrgulloso for comming up with the title and editing! I dont own MTR!


Authors Note: I don't own MTR and Thanks to my beta reader I adore her editing and titling this fic.

* * *

In the year 2057 the city of Todayland was somewhat lifeless and quiet. It was a Sunday afternoon, and rain was pouring down from the silver sky. Not a lot of people were walking because of the weather conditions but the occasional person was walking with a floating umbrella, sheltering them from the rain.

If you walked though the city for awhile and maybe took a few rides by the bubble, you would come across a mansion the size of several high schools. This building had another building beside it almost as large as the ancient Coliseum. The one on the left was the Robinson home where the great inventor Cornelius Robinson and his family lived.

The building was normal for the century-a little old but normal. Several green hedges that made several shapes like stars, dinosaurs, frogs, and even people were scattered among the wide expanse of lawn. However, inside was where the magic and insanity began.

While family household was on the left side – the one that was as large as several high schools. The right side held a very special corporation; a company that Wilbur Robinson found and named himself after he graduated College, earning various degrees in Science, Business, and even History.

The company was labeled _The TCTF_: _The Time Continuum Task Force_. And in that building an eight year old girl was running down the halls with a devilish smile upon her lips. She approached a large, grand metal doors, with a sign that read _Do Not Enter without Permission of Owner (Mr. W.L. Robinson)_ on the center of it. The small girl ignored the sign, swiped the 'all access' card that she stole from her father, and let herself in.

The child carefully closed the door, with delicate care. Wincing at the loud noise, she hoped no one had heard. She quickly scurried across the grey, cement garage floor, passing by many sparkling machines-all of them time machines. Some were green, some were blue, some had even names titled across the wings or frontThe girl stopped at one however that seemed to send her into a daze. In front of her was a shiny, red time machine. Now this wasn't just any time machine – it was her father's time machine that he first used without permission when he was a teenager.

_Oh, this is going to be good_, she thought wickedly as she climbed in the red and white time machine and grinned. She felt excited as her brown eyes scanned for a manual or instructions to get the thing started. Seeing a panel with numbers and other funny symbols she decided to try them out first. Pressing a random jumble of numbers, she then nodded her head and pressed a button that started the machine.

With a gasp, she felt the machine being lifted up in the air. Her heart was racing as her tiny feet pressed on the gas with ease and the red machine crawled up to the door above. The trick to this door was that when something was inside of the room, they could leave, but when something was on the other side of the door outside of the room, they could not enter. Well, since the time machine was inside of the room, it and the little girl passed through it with ease. And since the falling rain came from the outside, the rain was not allowed through the door.

As the time machine soared higher, the young girl, Isa, saw a massive, rainbow bubble enclose around the machine, and in a flash she was in the sky looking down on the town of Todayland in the year 2032. Isa couldn't believe that she had actually gotten the time machine to work. Her father had used it when he was younger and had gotten in huge trouble. The thoughts of angry parents were pushed the back of her mind as she soared the machine lower and lower into the colorful buildings.

Landing the flying contraption with great difficulty – it was on its side instead of with supports – on an open, grassy turf, Isa climbed out and smoothed her messy, dark brown hair. This was a mixed quality from both of her parents, but she knew she had at least one dominant trait of her father's: her knack to get into mischief.

"Let's see what I can do around here," she said to herself, looking at the Robinson house that lay ahead of her. The house was pretty much the same expect for the west wing that was added when her mother and farther had got married.

After taking several steps, she jumped and turned around as a sudden thought struck her. How could she forget to turn on the invisibility cloak? Pressing a few buttons on the remote she had in her pocket, the mysterious machine disappeared.

Eight year old Wilbur Robinson walked around unsure of what to do. Everyone was so busy lately. His father was up at the lab designing some time machine, his mother was practicing with her band, and everyone else, including Carl, was busy doing who knows what.

"It's so boring here!" he groaned loudly, throwing his head back in his internal agony of boredom. His tiny fists were clenched in frustration. When he lifted his head up, he looked outside the nearest grand, white window. He cocked his head to the side, as there, outside, was a girl around his age was walking around his front lawn in confusion. He quickly ran down the steps to the lower floor. Wilbur rushed through the front door and stepped outside, ignoring the usual "Ring my doorbell–" "No, no, ring _my_ doorbell!" He ran towards the girl with messy, dark brown hair.

"Hey!" The girl spun around at the friendly yell and looked at Wilbur Robinson holding out his hand. "Wanna be friends?"

Isa thought for a moment and shrugged while she took Wilbur's hand. _Why not?_ She thought happily.

"Sure! I'm Isa." All of a sudden, her face grew serious and she held a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone I'm here, okay? My dad wasn't supposed to let me be here, and I have to go home in a few hours."

Wilbur gave a moment to think, shrugged, and the two raced off; playing games their imaginations could only create…

After hours of playing tag, hide and seek, bug Carl, charge ball, and even see if they could get away with a ride on the Levi Scooters, it was time for Isa to leave.

Isa asked Wilbur in a serious tone, "Can you keep a secret?" Wilbur paused for a moment and then nodded his head. "I came from the future! I have to get back there so my daddy won't ground me."

"Who is your dad?" Wilbur asked, his brown eyes wide. Isa thought for a moment… what was her dad's first name again? And then it hit her. Her father always said funny catch phrases such as "Wilbur Robinson never fails!" or "That is an excellent question!" The charming memories made her giggle.

"Wilbur – same name as you!" Isa replied and she smiled brightly. This boy seemed familiar…

The brunette returned to the time machine, safely strapping herself in with one seat belt across her chest to form an 'x'. The glass top locked itself down with a click, and Isa looked at Wilbur, who was smiling at her. The two waved innocently, and Isa typed in her year. She sailed off with some difficulty into the sky and back into her future. However, when she got out of the time machine in the special garage where they keep the various time machines, no one noticed that she had gone.

As Isa ran down the hallway from the garage, a woman appeared and smiled when she saw the little girl. Anne Robinson was looking for her child who she had not seen all day. The woman was at a boring, and dull meeting about the TCTF

"Hey sweetie, want to come with me to see daddy?" Anne asked. Isa nodded and her mother picked her up and brought her to her father's office located to the south side of the TCTF building. The mother wanted to ask her husband some business speeches to say at the banquet tomorrow night.

"Wilbur, are you busy?"

"Am I ever?" The voice muttered clearly. "Nah, come in!" the reply came and Anne opened the door. The thirty three year old man was there grinning like no tomorrow at his fancy desk. Isa studied her father's face, something seemed off… she had seen this face somewhere else, and definitely not on her daddy. Thinking back, Isa's eyes widened in realization. Same brown eyes, same black hair, same small nose. Wilbur… Wilbur… this man was named Wilbur… the boy was named Wilbur… Kid Wilbur must be her _dad_!

"How's my Isa doing?" Wilbur asked, picking up his little girl. Isa smiled and gave a cute pout as she asked to ride the time machine.

"Not until your at least thirteen, young lady." Wilbur paused and an idea came to him. "But how about an ice cream instead?" This caused a roar of applause from Isa, and she led her mother and father downstairs for the delicious treat.

Wilbur smiled at his daughter as she took a huge bite of the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and the two had a very interesting discussion after Anne bore him to death with her speeches.

"Daddy, I met a friend today!"

Wilbur glanced up from his ice cream and grinned at Isa. "Who did you meet, honey?"

Isa thought a moment, and she then gave a familiar cocky smile. "That is an excellent question."

Wilbur laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair knowing that she took the time machine to see his eight year old self. He couldn't punish her; it was family inheritance, after all, that they would forever be curious and keep moving forward with adventures.


End file.
